Origin of Aria
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden, Aria Surana, this is her story. From a simple Mage apprentice to the one to save all of Ferelden.
1. The Harrowing

I could not sleep at all last night and after playing some DA 2 and ME 2 (Dragon Age 2 & Mass Effect 2 respectively). I have decided to try my luck at a Dragon Age fic depicting the journey of one of my newer characters for a play through of DA: Origins. I may leave a few things out here and there so that i can get through a chapter.

Here will be her basic information:

Aria Surana

Age:18

Race: Elf

Origin: Mage

* * *

The apprentice dormitories were cold, as usual. No amount of build in cobblestone fireplaces that were on either end of one room could supply the necessary heat for one to get a comfortable rest. Nevertheless, such was the norm in the Circle of Magi, why supply the feared with comfort when you want them to never forget that they are unwanted in a world cast in dull light? Curling her thin frame into a tight ball under her thin blanket a figure tried to get but a few more winks of sweet sleep before evening lessons were to begin.

However, rapid footsteps coming her way told her any more attempts at rest would be futile. Lifting her head as the figure of a average size human man with dark brown hair came into the young woman's view she inwardly sighed as she recognized the human as her friend Jowan. Jowan was much older than she was, in his early 30's she believed and had been an apprentice Mage in the Circle since he was a young teenager. The friend stopped just before her bed and slouched down to heave a heavy breath of relief.

"Thank the Maker I found you before you went for your lessons Aria." Jowan huffed and stood straight again. Aria yawned before she questioned the man on why he was in such a hurry.

"What's up Jowan? You seem worried." Aria spoke calmly as she stood up from her bed to look up at him. Being an Elven Mage as she was she lacked the height to look her friend full in the face, her head only just reaching the bottom of his chest.

"Senior Enchanter Erving has called for you Aria…for the Harrowing!" Jowan revealed. Dark eyebrows shot up as Aria looked up at her friend in shock.

"What? Me?" The suddenness of such news had caught her thoughts and left her unable to comprehend what was going on. The Harrowing, the most grueling test any mage of any race from any Circle of Magi must go through before they are considered a full-fledged Mage. Many residence of the Circle usually had to wait several years of strict training before being recommended for the test. One had to show the utmost skill and ability to control not only the magic that flowed through them, but of the control of any desires that could cause the chance encounter with a demon of the Fade. Though, while every Mage in training is taught to resist any temptation, only a few at a time are chosen to be deemed worthy of moving on in the ranks of the Circle.

This was no honor though by all means. The Harrowing was just a way for the Templars that guarded the Mages that lived, chained to the Circle, to weed out the weak ones and crush them. The ones that do pass however, move higher up and given only the smallest amount of freedom such as jobs to carry out in the name of the Circle or for the Templars.

But back to the more pressing matter, Aria had not been here or trained as long as many mages, like Jowan. So why was she called?

"I always knew you would be called one day. You're a talented elf you know that, much better than I am." Jowan interrupted her tangle of thoughts. Quietly, she shook her head.

"I've done nothing different than you Jowan….But, if I'm called, then I guess all I can do is follow the First Enchanters orders."

"Good luck Aria." her friend whispered. Aria nodded and walked silently out of the dormitory the same way Jowan had ran in.

* * *

Aria's heeled uniform shoe's sent hollow clicks under toe from each step she took up the uneven tower stairs. She, escorted by two armed and armored Templar's, headed for the highest point in Ferelden's Circle where the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter waited for her. It was there Aria would take part in an apprentice's worst nightmare.

The clink and clang of her escorts' armor mixed with her steps without unison until the top of the stairs were reached. There, her deep brown eyes met with Irving's. First Enchanter was an old man, with worried wrinkles and a grey beard long enough to hide his neck from view. His arms opened to Aria welcomingly, but the imposing voice of the Knight-Commander interjected.

"Magic exists to serve man, not rule over him." He spoke as if disciplining a young child. It was after that the elf tuned the man out. Aria didn't like the Knight-Commander, he was easy to judge a mage and find fault with them and ignore the faults of the men and women under his leadership.

"…demons of the dream relm—the Fade are drawn to you and seek to use you as a gateway into this world."

"It is for this reason the Harrowing exists," Irving continued. "the ritual will send you into the Fade. It is there you will face a demon…armed only with your will."

Aria listened to the First Enchanters explanation of what was to happen. She showed only vague surprise that the Harrowing involved going into the one place Mages were at their most vulnerable. Lets face it, it could be worse, they could have told her they would make her get possessed and she would have to thrust the demon from her body herself. However, a question still plagued her.

"What if I fail to kill this demon?" she asked.

"If you do by some chance fail to eradicate the demon, the Templars will not hesitate to kill you on my command." Knight-Commander answered. Aria turned her head to look at the delicate altar with some sort of glowing lyrium mixture in a bowl to hide the rolling of her eyes. Yeah…no pressure right?

"….Then I am ready." She murmured without a stutter, no time to show fear now. Walking up to the altar Aria dipped one small hand into the bowl and watched as pale light enveloped the fingers, and then the palm. A warm, almost burning sensation started and shot up her arm in a jolt of pain and strange feeling of unbridled pleasure. She jerked her hand away from the altar in shock, but she stumbled in her hurry to get away, the few steps she took to back away cause her dizziness. Then, before she knew it the cold stone floor was at her back. Unable to speak, her eyes darted to look frantically at each face in the room. What was this, this burning feeling? It took over her body and she wanted to scream so bad, but her mouth felt like it was sewn shout.

Before she blacked out, Aria saw through blurry vision the First Enchanter clutching his hands together in an unheard prayer.

It was sudden when Aria's blindness turned into a hazy, dreamlike world where it was colored an early morning sunrise. She stood on an island that seeming to be floating in the clouds, there was complete silence in this world. No wind blew and no birds sang.

"So this…is the Fade?" the elf spoke only to herself, her voice seemed to fade away after the sentence was done. Glancing around for a way to go she breathed in as she found she could only go forward down an uneven path. It didn't take very long until something new came into Aria's sight, she squinted her eyes to examine the things since she was still quite the distance away from them. Whatever they were they looked like little pale blue balls of maybe magic. Wanting to get a better view, she stepped lightly on the path so as to not make a racket.

However, some way or another one of the balls of whispy magic spotted her, it sent a bolt of magic towards her and without thinking Aria stood still, unsure of what to do. The attack hit and was tough enough to knock the mage back a step. Gasping, a hand few to her chest were the spark of power connected. It had actually hurt! Worried, Aria now on the defensive lifted her arm and formed a whispy spark of magic, she shot it at the attacking whisp and watched it dissipate. Any sense of relief was cut short though as more of the strange Fade creatures appeared around her. Knowing what to do now she remembered her training as an apprentice and felt no more apprehension towards the creatures. She let her hand flow with familiar magic, the simplest of kinds and shot an arcane bolt at one enemy until it disappeared, quickly the elf moved to the side and away from a retaliation and shot two more creatures dead. Lowering her hand after the last was taken care of Aria pushed forward.

* * *

All sense of time seemed to be lost to Aria while in the Fade she didn't know if it had been hours or only minutes since she entered the hazy realm. She had not found any one creature yet that could be considered a demon. The dirt path she had been following led to a tiled floor as the young woman stared with interest at the ruin-like structures she passed while on her journey through the Fade. Farther down the path the earth and stone started to rise. The stone stretched out like claws and curled around making a makeshift tunnel.

"Tch…Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever I see." Said someone inside the tunnel. Aria froze suspiciously and raised a hand to brighten the hollow with a small burst of fire. The harsh light cast dramatic shadows around her as she looked for the owner of the voice.

"Who's there." She demanded with narrow eyes. There was a scuffling sound some feet in front of her and a rat scurried out from the shadows.

"Eh?" Aria's expression lightened up as curiousity took over, "You're a rat." She stated simply.

"And you're real original." The rodent scoffed, "It just isn't right that they do this, the Templars. Not you, me, anyone!"

Aria furrowed her brows.

"You mean the Harrowing?"

"Sigh, It's always the same…" he started again, "But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was aren't you?"

Aria nodded silently. Did this creature mean he was a mage? How could that be if she was the one taking the Harrowing right now?

"Um…By the way…Who are you?" she asked, knealing down to the rats' level in her ankle long uniform robes

"Oh," the creature said and let a flash of light envelope its body. The small flash grew until the shape of a man appeared in the place of the rat Aria was talking to. "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade, you can call me…well—Mouse." The shape-shifter introduced itself. Aria stood back up.

"You may call me Aria." She held out her hand to shake his, but Mouse stared blankly at her with no indication he understood the jester. Awkwardly she pulled her hand back to her side.

"So…Mouse, I take it that isn't your real name?"

"It's…fuzzy, the time before. They wake you up in the middle of the night and drag you to the Harrowing chamber and then…" Mouse's face contorted into one of disgust, "The Templars kill you if you take too long…you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want anything getting out."

"That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same."

Aria thought about what he just told her. She knew full well she would die if she was possessed, but she didn't realize she had a time limit too, without a proper barring of time in this place she had no clue how long her body in her world has been unconscious. Worry shot through her like a rusty blade, it tugged and prickled at her skin and she gulped. But…would Irving really let the Knight-Commanders men kill her without knowing if she was truly possessed? Aria shook her head free of such grim thoughts. If she really was on a time limit like Mouse said then all the more reason to hurry to find this demon she had to kill.

"I don't think I would be killed so easily without being given a chance." She told Mouse determinedly.

"Mouse, don't you know where the demon is that I have to kill?"

The man furrowed his brows in thought.

"There's something here, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face it and resist it, if you can. It should be just in the end of this tunnel." Mouse confirmed.

"But an apprentice is nothing more than a toy to such a powerful demon." He hesitated.

"Everything dies," Aria stated simply, "Even in the Fade." With that in mind, Aria turned back to the path she had yet to walk to get to the end. Mouse watched after her and after a moment, he too followed the apprentice closely behind.

"You would be a fool to attack everything you see with that sort of carefree mind set. What you face is powerful and cunning." He tried to reason with her.

"Yes…I've been told I can be quite the naive fool, but so be it. I rather be naïve to the danger than shaking in my robes." Aria commented as she continued full speed.

"I want to leave this place…it doesn't feel natural for me to be here…" she muttered under her breath, a strange sinking feeling had settled in her gut and it made her sick.

The exit was just before her now so she extinguished the spark of fire she had used as a light earlier and stepped out into the sunset light. Aria looked around her and noticed Mouse pointing over somewhere. She turned her head in that direction and stared in awe at a separated hollow on the floating island-like land. It was the familiar tiled ground with violent flames of fire becoming a half circle fence around the unguarded edges. So not only would the little elf fall to her death if she went to close to the edge, but she would get burned too.

"That's the arena I will fight in then?" she asked her companion, he nodded solemnly and lowered his arm to look at her reaction.

"Then this is it….Mouse…why not help me fight? I'm sure you can turn into something other than a rat, right?" Aria asked.

"Well…actually I can, but do you really think we can do this? Fight a demon I mean…and win?"

"You never know until you try, right?" she smiled. Comfortingly she grasped the mage's hand.

"We are two up against one demon, we out number it in power and people, so don't think it's useless ok?"

Mouse looked down at their joined hands, but Aria was unable to clearly see his expression. When he lifted up his head he nodded confidently at her.

"Alright Aria, I'll fight, and we will win." Aria released his hand and watch as the timid man shifted his form once more. He became a bear this time, bone-like spikes protruded out of his body and ugly fangs showed in his jaw. Beady black eyes looked up at Aria and she nodded is readiness. The two walked together down the path until they stopped in the middle of the arena.

With determination blazing in her earthen colored eyes Aria waited for anything to indicate a demon near. Then, there was a low, rumbling chuckle. Not even a yard away from her feet a bubbling pit of lava appeared as if out of nowhere. From it a blobby limb broke out of the melted rock and grabbed at the earth, another then popped out causing the heated liquid the splash around it. Aria had to take a step back before some landed on her clothes. Another chuckle and an angrily glowing blob dragged itself from the lava pit. The heat from its body was so strong that even at her distance Aria felt beads of sweat start to form on her forehead. A creature with no eyes that she could see, made completely of lava slithered ever closer to her petite frame.

"And so it comes to me at last." The creature spoke in its gravelly voice. "Soon I will see the land of the living with your eyes. You shall be mine, creature, body and soul."

"It's two against one, are you sure I'm worth it?" Aria challenged, standing her ground as the waves of heat of the demons body warmed her to her very soul.

"Amusing, have you not told her of our…arrangement, Mouse?" The demon growled. Aria turned to her partner for clarification. Mouse gave the demon a cross look and shook his head.

"We don't have an arrangement! Not anymore!"

"Aww, and after all those wonderful meals we have shared?" The creature questioned mockingly

"Now suddenly the mouse changes the rules?"

"Mouse…." Aria murmured in confusion.

"I'm not a mouse now. And soon I won't have to hide! I don't need to bargain with you!" There was a pause between Mouse and the demons conversation.

"We shall see…" the creature growled, Aria tensed as it stretched its arms into the air. Around her she could hear other things appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Enjoy your last bits of freedom mage." The demon threatened. A ball of fire materialized in the creatures hand and he chucked it at the elf.

Thinking quickly, Aria jumped out of the way before it landed. A spark of magic was sent to her own palm as she quickly shot an arcane bolt at her enemy. Mouse was just behind the demon with his gory fangs in another monster. Preparing herself for another attack, Aria let the influence of the Fade allow her magic to surround her in a faintly glowing shield just as another fireball came crashing towards her, the shield of magic protected her from it so she charged at the lava monster with glowing hands. Thrusting one into its face she watched the creature crack. Her other hand shot another bolt through its body. In pain the creature bashed at her shield, throwing her back. The elf landed hard on the ground and dodged the thrust of another monster, this one no more than a black blob, similar in shape to the demon she faced off against.

Before the black blob could attack once more, the mage burst the being into flames with an explosion. Sparks of fire caught onto the other ones surrounding Mouse and he roared in triumph as his claws ripped one creature in half. Then, before Aria realized, a fireball grazed her shield. Swiftly, she turned back to the most important opponent and shot a bolt of power at it. The demon flew back and dived into a puddle of lava before popping out of the ground behind her. Scalding fingers snakes around her upper arm and she hissed in pain as her sleeve burned off. Yanking free, Aria scurried farther from the beast and shot a flurry of arcane blots. The demon screamed until its body could no longer hold itself together, hardened lava cracked and melted leaving yet another puddle of the violent liquid.

Holding onto her sore arm, still in shock she had been injured so badly, Aria turned to her partner how now stood over the collapsed corpses of the Shades. Mouse, turning back into a human male form ran over to her and held out a hand to help her get back to her feet.

"You did it, you actually did it!" He breathed as he pulled the elven mage to her feet.

"When you came, I hoped you would be able to…But I never thought any of you were worthy." Mouse spoke excitedly, his eyes wild as he stared at Aria up and down as if to size her up. The apprentice furrowed her brows uncomfortably at his words. That same feeling of an old dagger stabbing her appeared again and she took a step back from her companion. He didn't seem to notice and continued to talk.

"…It's all a little too easy." Aria eyes him suspiciously.

"That's because you are a true mage, one of the few!" Mouse reassured, his voice echoed.

"The others, they never had a chance. The Templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you. I regret my part in it, but you have shown me that there is hope. You can be so much more than you know." He led on with an inviting smile. Aria didn't like the way he smiled at her her.

"What exactly do you think you can get from me?" she asked taking another step back, this time, Mouse took two forward.

"You defeated a Rage demon, you completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal…And maybe there's hope in that for someone as small and as…forgotten as me. If you want help." There was a strange edge to his voice. Like he was saying she had to help him, she had no choice. But Aria knew better than to trust such a questionable suggestion.

"There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in." Mouse proposed.

So that's what it was. Aria gave the creature before her a knowing look.

"I'm beginning to think that other demon wasn't my test." She revealed her suspicion. Her words caught the being in front of her by surprise.

"What! What are you…Of course it was! What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?" Quickly as the surprise came, it vanished and Mouse crossed his arms. Surprise morphed into arrogant while Mouse spoke his next words his voice changed, it grew deeper, darker.

"Heh…You are a smart one."

"Simple killing is a warriors job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust…pride." there was a pause in his speech and something in Mouses' shape began to change. Aria could only watch helplessly as Mouses shadow loomed over her every second it grew.

"Keep your wits about you mage. True test never end."

The was a flash of light, Aria threw her hands to shield her face and before she knew it, the demon she knew as 'Mouse' was gone. Looking forlornly in the spot he just was dizziness took over her body and that strange burning sensation was back again. Falling to the ground Aria's world once again turned black.


	2. The Truth

Bright tendrils of sunlight seeped through the small windows set way above the heads of mages. The faint chirp of small birds carried into the room from outside. One body persistently lay in bed despite the peaceful morning wake up, but this one person want nothing to do with the dawn of a new day. Her head pounded as if her head was the heel to an Ogre's shoe and her brain refused to give strength to her eyelids to open them. One arm also lay delicately above the thin blankets with the sleeve rolled up. Clean bandages wrapped the upper arm of the resting mage.

"Aria…Aria, are you alright?" someone from behind her asked in a concerned manor. Aria groaned, she just wanted to sleep the day away. But the voice she recognized as Jowans' and she knew the man was probably dying to know what exactly happened. Taking a deep, comforting breath one last time, she opened round eyes to the apprentice dormitories. Funny, she doesn't remember walking back here after the Harrowing. Blinking into awareness, Aria used her one good arm to help her sit up. Actually…she doesn't even remember waking up after completing the Harrowing.

"Ugh….Jowan?" the elf whispered hoarsely, she stayed in the bed, untrusting of the strength of her numb legs. Looking up at her friend she smiled up at his relieved expression, he sighed.

"Ah, I'm glad you're alright. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realize you'd been gone all night. I've heard so much about apprentices who never come back from the Harrowing. Is it really that dangerous? What was is like?" the man fretted over her. Aria grimaced and looked away from Jowan silently, the pain of remembrance was finally clearing up and it made her want to scream in agony.

"Jowan please…you're my friend, don't ask me this, You know I can't." And this was true, all mage's are told the events of the Harrowing must be kept secret, and now she knew why. However, Jown decided to ignore all evident pain in the younger mage's voice and push for an answer, he really wanted to know.

"I know I'm not supposed to know…but we're friends. Just a little hint, and I'll stop asking, I promise!"

Aria sighed and wished he would shut up.

"Fine…I…I had to do into the Fade." There was a pause.

"Really? That's it?" the man asked seeming unimpressed. Stupid Jowan…

"No…I had to fight a demon." She finished and unconsciously looked at her burned arm. Jowan's face dropped slightly and he furrowed his brows.

"That…makes sense. They want to see if you can resist a demon and stop yourself from becoming an abomination. Tsk, now you get to move into the nice mages quarters upstairs. While I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for my Harrowing." He complained. Aria couldn't stay annoyed with him, she give him a tired smile on pink lips.

"Don't worry Jowan, I bet they'll call for you any day now." She reassured.

"But I've been here longer than you have…Sometimes I think they just don't want to test me."

"What do you mean?" Aria questioned.

"There's been a rumor that I might be made tranquil, I'll never be able to take the Harrowing then, or use mage ever again. It's either the Harrowing, the Right of Tranquility…or you die. That's what happens." Jowan pointed out in a panic.

"I don't want to be like Owhain, cut off from my dreams, and he's so cold, emotionless. It's like he's dead!"

"Calm down, calm down Jowan. I think you're just getting worked up for nothing. It just a rumor you heard anyways." The little elf reached out to touch her friends' arm soothingly. The human sighed.

"The Right isn't just for mages they think are too weak you know, it's also to control those they think are too…dangerous as mages…Um, anyways, I shouldn't waste your time with this. I was supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up."

The elf nodded with one last smiled towards her friend.

"Alright, I'll go there immediately."

"You'd better not keep him waiting. We can speak later." With that, he bid Aria good bye.

Left alone in the room once more she was about to get up when she notice a new robe laying folded neatly on the edge of the bed. It was a golden colored top with a bluish-grey skirt; her intricate belt was leather with gold colored fabric. Deciding to wear this new robe, Aria undressed carefully, avoiding a much contact with her bandage as possible.

Through the nearby mirror, the girls of the room used Aria studied herself to get a feel of the new garment. The top was warm and plush, the elf found she had a liking for things that kept her warm since she got so easily cold in the tower and the fabric was soft against her pale skin. Happy with the outcome she tidied up her chin length earthen brown hair and made her way to the round hall.

* * *

Past the library and small Chantry worship area Aria made her way up the stairs and to the next floor where the mages who passed the Harrowing slept, it was the same floor that held First Enchanter Irvings' office has well. Down another hall she spotted the open double doors to the office and silently walked inside. Inside she overheard the current conversation. Irving and a man in armor she had never seen before were listening intently as the Knight-Commander Greagoir spoke about having enough of something at 'Ostagar'. Irving huffed at something Greagoir said.

"Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mage's out of the Chantries supervision where they can actually use their Maker given powers." the older man challenged.

"How dare you—" Before the argument between the two men could escalate, the stranger intervened to make her presence known.

"Irving, someone is here to see you." He said and indicated towards Aria, she gave a thankful nod and walked up to the older mage.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"ah, well if it isn't our new sister in the Circle, come child." His aged voice praised beckoning her closer as the stranger walked up next to the enchanter.

"This is she?" he ask.

"Yes."

The Knight-Commander, obviously forgotten, cleared his throat and excused himself, if not before reminding the two men they will continue to talk about some matter at a later time.

"Er ah…yes…Well, where was I? Oh yes, This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens." Irving introduced Duncan. Aria turned to him and looked up to examine the Grey Warden. He wasn't an old man, but he wasn't too young either. His thick brown hair was pulled back with but a few strands in his face with a beard. The brown eyes of Duncan's that shown warmth and welcome stared at Aria.

"It's nice to meet you, Duncan." Aria greeting.

"Likewise." He said back politely.

"You've heard about the war brewing in the south I expect?" Irving questioned the young mage.

"I haven't heard much, just bit and pieces here and there."

"Duncan is here to recruit mage's for the King's army in Ostagar." He informed.

"Ok…but what does this have to do with me?"

It was then Duncan spoke. "With the Darkspawn invading we need all the help we can get, especially from the Circle. A mage's mage is very effective over a large group of Darkspawn making you a necessity; I fear that if we don't push them back we may see another Blight."

Irving chuckled.

"Duncan you worry the girl, talking about Blights and Darkspawn," indeed it did worry her, the only battle experience she has had was in her Harrowing and she barely escaped that alive. "this is supposed to by a happy day for her, she has passed the Harrowing and her phylactery has been sent, she is now a full mage of the magi."

Duncan sighed. "We live in troubled times, my friend."

"Now then, you may do as you like today dear girl, but before you go I want to give to you your official Circle staff and a ring with the Ferelden's Circle of Magi insignia on it." The First Enchanter held out the items and Aria happily took them.

"Thank you First Enchanter!" gratefully, the elf impatiently set the ring on her finger and watched it catch the candlelight. Then she took the staff from the older mage gently. It wasn't a fancy staff, not by a long shot, the metal it was made of was cheap and it was of simple design.

"Seeing as we have finished talking, I will be in my room if I am needed." Duncan spoke up and readied himself to leave.

"I see, then please escort him back to his room Aria."

The two walked in comfortable silence as Aria lead the Grey Warden down the curved hall. They passed about three doors when a Templar standing guard spotted Aria.

"That would be my room, thank you." Duncan said walking inside to leave her in the hall with the guard. Looking up at him she recognized him as Cullen. Cullen was one of the younger Templars, and although he has never openly showed her any hostility, he was kind of….weird?

Continuing to stare the poor boy down without a word she noticed made him fidgety.

"Oh…uh-ahhh-I uh Hello, I'm glad to see your Harrowing went smoothly." Cullen finally stuttered out.

"Hello Cullen." The mage greeted with a small smile. Although she rarely talked to the young man every time they passed each other in the hall Cullen had a strange habit of stumbling over things. Maybe he was easily distracted? Now was no different as she watched in mild amusement as his cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink. He turned away from her and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"T-They pick me to uh if well you turned into an abomination…" the Templar admitted suddenly.

"That's right, I saw you before I blacked out, you looked pale that time, were you sick?" she asked. The guard threw up his hands in his defense.

"Er no-no, by all means I was perfectly healthy it's just…You looked in pain! And um about that killing blow thing, it's nothing personal, I swear! I- I'm just glad your alright you know?" He tried to explain himself.

A giggle couldn't help but leave her lips as the Templar seemed frantic, his cheeks darkened in shade and his eyes locked with hers at the sound of her soft laugh. He went silent as if to take in every sound, never letting her petite form leave his sight.

Aria apologized for the laugh thinking she offended him, it was rare she laughed at all really. Nothing of much amusement when you are a bird in a dark cage, but the earnestness of the Templar, Cullen, was something she had to respect for not many Templars would openly show honest concern for the creatures they kept imprisoned here and away from the fearful people on the outside.

"Anyways, I should get going, I don't want to be a distraction to you if you are on duty." She spoke to Cullen, who snapped out of his trance. Turning her back to him he called out to her, his hand finding her uninjured arm.

"Ah W-Wait, I don't find you distracting, I mean you are—but uh I mean…you can uh talk to me any time! Yes, maybe we can talk again another time…" he pleaded with a fretful smile. Cullen was kind she would admit, but she, like all other mages felt even the smallest pinch of discomfort around him just because of everything he and his order stood for. So maybe he wanted to be friends, maybe that's why he was so kind. But Aria couldn't do it, for he would kill her with one order if it was to follow his Makers' will, and a man who followed orders simply because of something like religion was someone Aria just couldn't trust as a friend.

"Thanks Cullen…but I don't know…" she waited for him to let go of her arm, and once more she told him good bye and left.

Without notice the door to the Grey Wardens room was cracked open inches enough for the man called Duncen to over hear the exchange.

* * *

"Aria, there you are." Jowan joined up with the elf as she walked down the hall. "So are you done talking with Irving? If you are, I need to talk to you…now." The was something strange in the way he looked at her, his eyes darted from left to right as if to make sure they were the only two in the hallway. Aria furrowed her brow and looked up at him.

"What's wrong Jowan?" she asked, the human mage put his finger over her mouth for silence. Grabbing her wrist, Jowan lead her down the hall and to a flight of stairs.

"Follow me, I need to speak with you in a place with no one around."

"Jowan…you're starting to worry me." Aria whispered as the ran down the flight of stairs without a thought. "What's going on?"

Jowan refused to answer.

Arriving on the floor where the apprentice mages trained the silent two swiftly made their way to a shadowed corner of the worship room. There she didn't notice until they stopped that another human, a woman this time stood nervously, hidden by the low candlelight. Jowan let go of Aria and embraced this person. Letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light Aria began to recognize her, she was a pretty lady with fiery orange hair that framed doe-like features. Her eyes where round and a warm amber color while her lips were plump, painted with a flattering passionate glossy red. She dressed in the flowing cream-colored robes of a sister in training for the Chantry, however it was evident that the woman was endowed with a very suggestive figure that no matter how modestly she dressed it still had the smallest flare of seduction.

"Jowan…." Aria warned under her breath warily. It was then she remembered a talk they once had at dinner several months back. Jowan had walked up to her with an unusually blissful look on his face. After much priying he had admitted to the younger girl he had met a ver y lovely woman. The two had instantly clicked and they had started to meet with each other in their free time.

However, at the time Aria had just thought the woman was maybe another apprentice, or a full mage. This thought was completely blown away by her friends next words.

"A while back I had told you I met a uh…girl…Well, this is Lily." He introduced the woman. Lily stood close to Jowan with her arms wrapped around him. Her pink cheeks clearly told the elf that she was head over heels for the apprentice. And while that may be all well and good in their own little word, it was an entirely different matter in the real world.

The little mage calmly took a deep breath without a word and exhaled.

"You can't be serious…." She sighed with a hand over her mouth in concern.

"You both now as well as I a sister of the Chantry is forbidden to give her body to anyone but the Maker…and to you, a mage no less. What if the Templar's find out." Aria seethed at their stupidity, but by all means did she downright refuse to acknowledge the happy couple. She truly was happy Jowan had found someone he so deeply cared for.

"So you see why we must keep this matter a secret." Lily murmured softly.

"You both are crazy…" the elf crossed her arms, but she stayed with the two to hear what they had to say.

"Yes, well, I'm happy you don't disapprove…but this wasn't all I wanted to discuss. Remember when I told you I didn't think they wanted to give me my Harrowing? Well I know why, they…they're going to make me Tranquil!" Jowans voice revealed. His hand gripped Lily's in fear of the thought.

"Oh Jowa—"

"They'll take everything that I am away from me, my dreams, hopes, fears, my love for Lily!" his voice interrupted the elf, growing louder in stress.

"….They'll extinguish my humanity…" he cried.

And in Aria, a piece of her heart cracked. When the elven mage was first brought to the Circle she was no more than the five year old child of two elven servants that worked for a spoiled Bann's wife. Jowan had taken it upon himself at the time to care for the her like an older brother when he too was still a child inside. He protected the little elf from the older mage children and from the cruel eyes of the imposing Templars. He was everything to her in the Circle and possibly the only one she really cared for in her life. If Jowan was made Tranquil, there would be no more talks, no more laughs or reassuring whispers when a Templar takes it upon himself to take his anger out on them.

Tears welled up in Aria's eyes, she didn't even care how he got the information, she wanted to save him. She wanted to keep her brother 'alive'.

"Jowan…how?"

"That rumor going around, I've been hearing more and more. Not thirty minutes ago I overheard some Templars talking about how I could be a Bloodmage."

It was then the elf's heart stopped. The use of blood magic was a serious accusation among any Circle. Blood magic was forbidden to be used and any proof of one being a Bloodmage was punishable by death. The dark magic was a twisted power drawn out from using blood from the caster as well as the victims to summon vicious demons to do their bidding. But the demons are cunning, they always get their ways which usually leads to the users possession.

"That's way it just isn't safe for me here anymore Aria. I need to escape, Lily and I both. And I want to ask for your help in making that possible."


	3. The Sad Truth & New Recruit

Three pairs of footsteps ran down the stone hall, the cry of their enemy close behind. Short brown hair brushed past fierce earthen orbs as flames erupted from a womans palms. The brutal flames sent a trail of heat down the hall and caught her enemy on fire as the other two ran ahead.

"Aria, hurry!" the only man in the group howled as he pushed his love farther ahead. The metal staff the one called Aria had strapped to her back came free as the woman jumped out of the way of yet another skeleton creature. The creatures sword bared down on her, but thinking quickly she threw the metal staff out in front of her just in time. The strength of the cursed bones was hard to deal with. A bead of sweat ran down her flushed cheek. Chancing a glance back at her companions she saw her friend stop in his tracks, waiting for her.

"Go, Jowan! I can take care of myself; you and Lily get out of here!"

Another moment later the man nodded his head sternly and set off to catch up with the red headed woman.

With her attention back on her enemy the elf cried in frustration as she sent a powerful blast of magic she had gathered in her mind and blasted it forward. It knocked her opponent back as it fell to its knees stunned. A quick strike of her staff and the skeleton shattered into dust. Standing up, Aria whipped away the sweat from her brow with her sleeve.

Funny how today was supposed to be a time of celebration for her. She had become an official mage of the Circle of Magi, yet here she was. Deep under the Circle in a dank hall filled with cursed skeleton busting her closest friend and his lover out of their lives of bondage.

When this was over and if they all survived this escape, Aria was sure as hell never letting the older man convince her to do something as crazy as this ever again.

* * *

**Hours Earlier**

"You want me to what?" Hissed the elf completely caught off guard with her friends' request.

When Aria was still a child in the Circle she remembered every night Jowan would take her to the towers library and pick out a book to read to her to help her fall asleep. This was during the time she had started to have terrible nightmares about the Templars. She remembered the tales he chose to read to her were always about fantastic hero's in time going through and succeeding to accomplish nearly impossible odds. One story she remembered, though a little sketchy was in the end, a tragedy. Facing similar problems as Jowan and his lover Lily, the hero in the story was a mage planning an escape from a tower in some far off land with their beloved. They had fought tooth and nail through evil Templars and loyal mages. Then, when they finally reached the grass from outside the tower gates were they shot down dead. In the end, they dead together, holding hands without a regret because they had accomplished what they wanted to do.

Aria couldn't bear the thought of the same thing happening to Jowan, for while he was a smart man, he was an idealist. While Aria just couldn't figure a way he could really do such a thing.

"Please, Aria, Lily and I have been planning this for weeks. All we need to do is destroy my phylactery so no one can track me after we've escaped. The thing is, one of the tools we need is above my level, I can't get to it because I'm an apprentice. But you, you can!"

"Aria, please, Jowan is your friend, just give us your word you will keep this secret and help us." Lily pleaded with clasped hands. She shook her head, giving up.

"Alright…because this is you Jowan, I would help you with anything. You have my word, just tell me what to do." The two before her smiled wide, Jowan grabbed the elf and wrapped his arms around her in a thankful hug.

"Aria, thank the Maker you are so kind to me…" her sighed a breath of relief that rustled her mused hair. Aria smiled and pat his back comfortingly.

"You've cared for me for as long as I can remember, to me you are my family, and family helps each other out no matter how insane the problem is."

Lily watched the two from the side happily before casting a glance at the door to check if anyone was coming. With the coast still clear she cleared her throat to get the mage's attention.

"Ok, I can get us into the repository, but there is a problem," Lily began her explanation softly. "There are two locks on the phylactery chamber door. The First Enchanter and Knight-Commander each hold one key, but it is still just a door and there is enough power in this place to destroy all of Ferelden."

"I've seen something called a Rod of Fire that could melt through anything, you can get one from the storage room on the third will not release such a thing to apprentices, and that is where you come in." Jowan murmured.

"So I just have to get the rod and we'll be set?" Aria confirmed. The two nodded.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The mage's in charge of the storage room didn't just hand out Rods of Fire willy-nilly, this Aria knew. There was an annoying bit of paperwork to be filled out and signed by the on to receive the magical device, then it was to be signed by a senior enchanter for verification. She didn't exactly know any of the senior enchanters. And as the mage walked through the hall she thought of the two mages that have already refused to sign the verification form. Biting her bottom lip she racked her mind for some kind of solution.

It was then, as she passed by an open door she heard a woman curse. Curiously, Aria turned back to peak her head through to spot middle aged woman is the crimson red robes of a Senior Enchanter. She stood over a table while examining a stack of papers with a troubled expression. Bent on taking the chance with the distracted mage, Aria scampered into the room to stand across from the woman as she goes about her thoughts.

"Um…are you having difficulties with something?" she asked the mage, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking up to face the elf she seemed nervous.

"Er, no…I-I'm just taking stock is all." She tried to convince, without success. Raising a brow, Aria pointed a thin finger to the large, locked doors to their side.

"Then wouldn't you be in the stock room?"

"Ok, look, I was only appointed Senior Enchanter no more than a fort night ago. But here I've gone and gotten the caves we store food and other valuable items infested with spiders the size of a small cow!" the mage cried in frustration.

"I've no clue how to handle this, I'm busy enough as it is with that Grey Warden here looking for mages to take to Ostagar."

An idea struck the elf then and she smiled up at the woman, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Then how about this, if I help you with you infestation problem, would you sign this paper for me?" The Senior Enchanter took the paper and looked it over, a moment later she nodded.

"Yes, of course!"

Twenty minutes later, an exhausted Aria cracked open the doors of the store room. Oh how she loathed spiders…

* * *

Later that evening, after Aria met up with Jowan and Lily to report she succeeded in getting the Rod of Fire, they decided to meet up during dinner, were most of the Templars would be in the mess hall to guard the tightly packed bunch of magic users.

Quickly, but with as little noise as possible the three quickly walked to the ground floor of the tower. Neither of the three exchanged a word, no was the most important time, they couldn't waste it on idle chatter. Walking up to the engraved doors, Aria went first and peaked through to see if there were guards posted in the basement.

In the small room, where there was only a door at the other end the elf waved her companions over. As they shuffled into the empty space, she wondered if Jowan and Lily's heart was beating as fast as hers. Aria didn't want to admit she was nervous about this to them, what they needed right now was the hope that they would make it to feedom. She didn't want to ruin it with her negative personality.

Lily stepped up to the door.

"The Chantry calls this the 'Victims Door'." Lily breathed.

"Sounds violent." Aria pointed out offhandedly. "So how do we unlock it?"

"The door can only be opened by a Templar and mage together, the Chantry provides a password, then the mage must touch the door with manna in order for the wards sealing the door to become undone." The red haired initiate explained.

"Wait…Jowan's just as much mage as I am, so why can't he do it?"

"It…has to be a mage that has gone through the Harrowing…." Lily mumbled sheepishly. "Let's just focus here, I will speak the password: 'Sword of the Maker, Tears of the Fade'."

There was a sound of something passing by and markings etched across the door glowed pale blue light. Aria took this as her signal and walked up to the door. She set the tips of her fingers to its rough stone surface and raised her brows in surprise to discover the door was warn to the touch. Setting her palm down to lay her hand flat she let the pale blue-purple of arcane manna leave her and sent a weak pulse of magic throughout the obstruction. The magic shown was like ripples through a calm body of water and gently passed through, a moment later there was a click and the door pushed itself opened to let the three pass.

Through the next door was a longer hall that turned to the right. Lily lead the way to the door just in front of them and came to a halt.

"Ok…this is the door to the phlyactory." Lily confirmed.

Excitedly, Jowan turned to Aria. "Hurry, use the rod!"

"Don't rush me, I'm doing this for you." She waved him off and bent down to lift up her robes. There she had the Rod safely tucked inside her boot until it was needed. With rod in hand, Aria pointed it towards the locks on the door. She waited a good three minutes before she scowled in confusion.

Once more she poured her manna into the rod to put it to work. But nothing happened.

"What's going on?" she whispered. "The rod isn't working?"

"It isn't just the rod," Jowan gasped. "None of my magic works in this room!"

"Oh, no…" Lily gasped. Her face stricken with shock. "How could I have been so stupid to believe they would only use a lock and key to protect such an important room! Look, these runes inscribed in the door, they ward off magic and make in ineffective."

Aria tsk-ed in response to the sudden discovery, they couldn't go back now. Looking down the hall to spot another door. Walking down the hall to it she discovered it to be unlocked.

"Why not see if we can find a way through here?" she spoke up. The other two turned to her.

"Well, it's better than going back." They agreed. The two walked past a suit of armor that decorated the otherwise barren hall. The elf's sharp eyes noticed the twitch of a metal clad finger. Strange? Bodies of empty armor don't twitch, right? A gasp left her lips.

"Both of you, move out of the way!" She cried, fire engoulfed her hand and she shot it behind her companions. Jowan and Lily dived for the floor just as the fireball flew by. Looking back, Jowan gave a start as a sword was thrust downwards, the magic causing just minimal damage to the armor. Roling on the ground the mage faced the opponent and let cold wisps of ice freeze around the feet, sealing the armors movements. Lily then unsheathed a short sword he had hidden under her dress to penetrate the creatures body, effectively killing it.

The three breathed deeply as they helped each other back to their feet. The moving armor had been unexpected, but the thought of no form of security had never reached their thoughts.

"What in flaming hell was that?!" Jowan asked, throwing his arms in the air for effect. Aria looked from the corpse to him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's dead now, but we should be on guard in case his friend show up. Let's just hurry and find another entrance to the phylactery." The elf commented as she started towards the next room calmly.

"Maker's breath Aria, you adapt to your surroundings way too quickly." The man sighed. Lily's sweet giggle erupted from behind the two and they turned to look her way.

"The two of you are so close aren't you? I'm almost jealous."

"Oh Lily~" Jowan sighed happily as he couldn't help but hug her tight. Aria felt her cheeks heat up and waved her unused staff between the two.

"Ok, ok, ok…let's get out of here before the two of you need a room!"

Turning the corner the mage narrowed her eyes, her companions did the same as Jowan gripped his own staff and Lily held up her dagger. The three looked up towards the stairs as a group of moving armor charged towards them with swords drawn. Looks like they would have to fight for the phylactery.

* * *

Through the halls and corridors of the underground labyrinth, passed dust covered room and more enemies. The three escape artists found themselves deeper into the basement, the temperature had dropped lower and lower until each breath released left a puff of condensation. A thin layer of fog curled around their feet as the short clicks of their heels became the only sound echoing throughout the tunnels.

It has been hours since the three had come down here in search of a second entrance to the room that stored the mage's blood viles. By now the towers residence should be sound asleep, hopefully, no one has noticed either of the peoples' absence. The smallest in the group set a hand on the nearest wall and leaned tiredly on it. Aria had never fought so many opponents before, she was exhausted and unused to this. Her mind reeled with strange thoughts.

Jowan had noticed he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore and backtracked to see if the girl was alright.

"Aria?"

Looking up, the elf smiled weakly. "Sorry…I just need to catch my breath, I've never done something like this before. And I can't tell whether the adrenaline is wearing off or if I'm sick with worry about the thought of being caught." She admitted. A hand found its way to her small back. Aria, being skinny, even for an elf felt the humans large hands over her spin as he rubbed gently. It was comforting, she just wished it was under different circumstances.

"I'm so sorry Aria, I dragged you into this. Now you're as likely to be killed as I am if we're caught."

She shook her head. "I told you before Jowan…you're family, I'd do anything to make you happy." Finding a second wind then, she straightened up and gave him a determined look.

"I'm ready, lets finish this."

What was she thinking letting her fear grip her like this? Her friend needed her, and no matter the consequences, what was done is done and she was now an accomplice. The little elf wouldn't have it any other way.

Making progress, it was Lily first who came upon the next door at the end of the corridor. Like the rest it was unlocked so the initiate easily pushed it open. Inside torches of fire were lit as if on cue, the room illuminated it bright red-orange light while the faint shadows danced along with the flames. At first they thought maybe someone was inside, but upon further inspection they were the only ones. Aria couldn't help but gawk at the selves of literature that lined the walls of the room, tables and shelves were lined with knickknacks and clearly magical relics she had never seen before in her studies. Looking up in curiosity she found that ancient tapestries hung with care, breathtaking stories drawn out by stunning embroider, unique to each cloth.

Aria would admit, she loved mysteries, she loved the unknown. The craving she got, to learn about something others rather leave very well alone sent waves of pleasure through her body. She liked to seek the truth of matters, because ignorance and fear was no excuse to keep things away is what she believed. Mage's like she and Jowan were similar to these hidden treasures and mysteries she loved so much. Both her kept away from the world, stories created and told to keep the curious at bay and the fearful never curious about understanding. She hated such a way of thinking, and so, this room was like her own personal heaven.

The three of them split around the room in search of another exit, but in all honesty, the elven mage was far too distracted to care about leaving. Picking up a hand sized gem she held it up to the fires light and watched as shots of royal blue and purple colored light die the room with dots as pretty as stars. Brown orbs widened in child-like wonder at discovering something new. Something so beautiful, why was it hidden away like some horrible secret?

"Oh Lily, Jowan…this place is wonderful. Lily poked her head between a self of odd relics to see what the mage was gasping about. Her fiery eyebrows shot up and she waved her hands in a panic.

"Hey, put that down, don't touch anything in here! Who knows what it will do, everything in this room is some kind of forbidden magical artifact and I don't want something freaky to follow us." She lectured the young woman. Aria gave her a skeptical look and refused to set the gem down, it was just so precious; something that made such pure stars on the walls couldn't be evil. She waited until Lily turned her back to her that she glanced around to make sure Jowan wouldn't see, and silently slipped the relic into a pouch attached to her robes' belt. If such a pretty thing was trapped down here she was sure no one would notice, or even miss it if it disappeared.

"Oh hey, guys, I think I found something we could use as an exit." Jowan spoke up. Starting for a moment at the volume of his voice, Aria calmed down enough to give her pouch a reassuring pat before passing a statue of a woman before coming to join Lily and Jowan by a marble statue of a Mabari hound. She couldn't help but notice the chin held high in an almost regal manor, what a proud statue, is what she thought. But it wasn't the hound statue that the only man in the group pointed at, it was a worn wall that was cracked and crumbling.

"This wall seems so old it looks about to crumble. Maybe if we attack it we can gain a way out." He suggested.

"But none of my fire element spells are powerful enough to break a stone wall, official mage status be damned." Aria pointed out. Lily cleared her throat to catch the mage's attention.

"While I don't approve of touching these Tevintor relics in this room, I should point out that this statue can help us with that little problem."

"How so?"

"Ah, I've seen pictures of things like this, they amplify magic that's cast into them." Jowan spoke up. "I bet we could use this to break into the phylactery chamber."

"Hmm, well I suppose we could try with the Rod of Fire?" Aria thought out loud and removed it from her boot.

"Ok…since I don't have a clue as to how powerful this will become, I suggest you stay behind me." She took a breath and set the tip of the rod against the back of the Mabari statues head. Concentrating her manna into the rod there was a minuet vibration in her hand before a burst of hot fire came out of the statues mouth like a flamethrower and pummeled through the decaying stone. There was the sound of crumbling debris, when the flames stopped a breeze of frigid air whispered across the mage's face. Her brown lock shifted in the breeze as calm as a stream. What stood before them was a secret entrance, Jowan ran forward with a grin so big his white teeth flashed.

"This is it, this is the phylactery chamber!"

"Ah, wait Jowan, don't run there might be—"

A sudden shriek interrupted the girl and she sighed. Grabbing her staff, she ran inside in time to see a ghostly figure locked in a stalemate with Jowan as more empty, moving armor and animated skeletons surrounded Lily. Aria shook her head at her friends impatience and slammed the end of her staff on the ground harshly. The opponents faced her as she eyed them calmly and without second thought send a mind blast of unseen manna through the enemies, paralyzing them all.

Let the fight begin.

* * *

With the final blow being struck, the metal armors fell to the stone floor with a cacophony of clangs and bangs. Lily helped her love to his feet as Aria shivered in the chilled air, she did not like cold places one bit.

"We must find your phylactery." Lily reminded them.

"Where would it even be in this place?" the female mage murmured under her breath and glanced around at random. Jowan and Lily searched too as Aria made her way up the small flight of stairs and spotted a rack of viles.

"I found the phylacteries." She reported and waited for the other two to make their way up the stairs. Jowan scanned through the different labeled ones.

"Let's see…Jowan, Jowan…ah, here it is." The mage lifted the glass up to his eyes and studied his trapped blood.

"…I can't believe this tiny vile stands between me and freedom!" the man gazed in amazement. "So fragile…so easy to be just rid of it, to end its hold over me."

Then there was the sound of breaking glass, Jowans blood, free from its hold splattered to the rug on the floor. Droplets of dark burgundy blood stain the ends of his apprentice robes. Without a word Aria watched, the knot in her throat loosening in finally accomplishing part one of their goal.

Jowan was free.

"Come one, we're done here and such leave." He murmured in relief.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Aria, hurry!" the only man in the group howled as he pushed his love farther ahead. The metal staff the elven mage had strapped to her back came free as the woman jumped out of the way of yet another skeleton creature. The creatures sword bared down on her, but thinking quickly she threw the metal staff out in front of her just in time. The strength of the cursed bones was hard to deal with. A bead of sweat ran down her flushed cheek. Chancing a glance back at her companions she saw her friend stop in his tracks, waiting for her.

"Go, Jowan! I can take care of myself; you and Lily get out of here!"

Another moment later the man nodded his head sternly and set off to catch up with the red headed woman.

With her attention back on her enemy the elf cried in frustration as she sent a powerful blast of magic she had gathered in her mind and blasted it forward. It knocked her opponent back as it fell to its knees stunned. A quick strike of her staff and the skeleton shattered into dust. Standing up, Aria whipped away the sweat from her brow with her sleeve. Setting her weapon on her back once more, the mage quickened her pace to catch up with her partners in crime. The door she could only assume lead to the outside world closing in on them. Aria wondered what it was like to be bathed in the moonlight then, was is as serine or wistful as described in stories? What about sunlight, would it feel warm, make one feel alive? Jowan and Lily pushed open the doors to freedom, with an excited smile on Aria's she ran forward.

Abruptly, the three came to a halt. The smile faded from her features as she realized they were back in the tower, in the room they started in. In the heat of excitement she hadn't even looked at her surroundings to realize they had gone in one giant circle.

Heavy footsteps then made their presence know and a cold chill ran down Aria's spin as Knight-Commander Greagoir and Frist Enchanter Irving walked out of the shadows with a group of Templars. Her face paled.

"So what you said was true." Gregoir spoke to Irving as they stopped, surrounding the three. She gulped.

"This…looks bad…"

"G-Greagoir?" Lily gasped in horror.

"An initiate conspiring with a Bloodmage, I'm disappointed Lily." Greagoir sneered and walked up to the frightened woman.

"She seems shocked and fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the Bloodmage then…" the commander spoke to Irving.

"The initiate has betrayed us, the Chantry will not let this go unpunished." Then his cold glare turned to Aria and she felt frozen in place, unable to move, or even breath.

"And _this_ one, fully a mage and already flouting the rules of the Circle."

Though she knew this was true, the way the man said it caused her to flinch unconsciously. Irving shook his head, his disappointment clear in his coal black eyes.

"I am disappointed in you, you could have told me what you knew of this plan…and you didn't."

Of course she wouldn't, Jowan had asked her for help, she wouldn't abandon her friend because of a rumor. Jowan growled, his face contorted in rage.

"You don't care about mages!" He accused, "You just bow to the Chantries every whim!"

Oh Jowan you dolt, don't do this! Causing a fight while outnumbered in both bodies and power was foolish!

"Jowan…don't make this worse!" she hissed.

"Enough, as Knight-Commander of the Templars here assembled I sentence this Bloodmage to death, and this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows…take her to Aeonar." Greagoir demanded.

Lily stepped back in disbelief. "T-The mages prison,?! No, please, not there!" she begged as the Templars closed in on her. Jowan, consumed by rage pulled out a previously concealed dagger.

"No, I won't let you touch her!"

Aria watched in horror as her dear friend drove the blade into his hand. As if in slow motion the blood spilled and splattered into the air, controlled by this man's' raging emotions. The elf stood in shock and felt something warm hit her face, her hand shook.

This couldn't be happening..Jowan would never…

A shacking hand touched her cheek, looking down at her palm with wide eyes her disbelief grew as she watched the crimson blood seep between her fingers.

No!

The rumors, they were only rumors!

No!

Jowan was a reckless fool at times, but he knew never to delve into something as grotesque as blood magic, right?

No!

An image of the Jowan she knew as her closest friend became dark against the form she saw now, right in front of her. The man who taught her to grow up honest, to always help her friends stood before her with his own blood staining his clothes as he let his blood overwhelm the Templars about to grab Lily. This man…no, this monster before her was not her friend. This was not the Jowan she remembered.

"N-No…." her voice quivered. She watched as all the people, mage and Templar alike crashed to the ground. Jowan straightened up and turned towards Lily to check her condition, Aria too turned to see what the woman's reaction was to such a reveal.

The pretty woman stepped away from the man as if in denial. But her eyes were wide, see had seen it all, and she was disgusted.

"By the gods…Blood magic." She spat, then, helplessly she cried. "How could you? You said you'd never-"

"I-I just dabbled, I thought it would make me a better mage!" he tried to explain.

"Blood magic is evil Jowan, it corrupts people, changes them." She whispered horrified.

"I'm going to give it up-all magic! I just wanted to be with you Lily, please come with me!" this Bloodmage begged. But there was no trace of love left in Lily's eyes, only betrayal.

"I trusted you, I was ready to sacrifice everything for you…" she cried, "I don't know who you are Bloodmage, stay away from me."

Jowan's shoulders dropped in sorrow, but there was a shutter as a sob broke out of his mouth. He turned to Aria, a hand outstretched. But all she could do was stare at it in pain. She looked up at him with could tears streaming down her face. Despite everything she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue, the pain of finding out her trust was ripped away from her choked her words.

"….No….no…." was the only word she found strength for. Even then he had to strain his ears for the impossibly tiny sound. She watched his adams apple choke on a sob. Slowly, he took a step away from the women, a tear down each eye for the two of them, until without another word he ran away.

The two women stood there together, broken and confused. As they silently kept their eyes to one another, like they needed another to verify this really just happened. Finally, it was Aria who broke the stillness and turned to kneel down by the First Enchanter to see if he was all right. The old man lifted his head slowly and looked her over worriedly.

"Are you all right? Where's Greagoir?" he murmured. There were some grunts and sighs of pain on the other side of him as the Knight-Commander and his men recovered from the attack. His eyes immediately sought Aria's form and ordered his men to grab her. She did not fight back as she felt the rough tug of her limbs and cold metal poke into her sides. Was she to be sent to death in Jowan's place? She wouldn't put it passed the cruel man to do just that, she helped a Bloodmage that she thought was a good man, she lost her only family in this place and was now labeled a traitor. There was no point in really doing anything about it now. The sapphire colored gem she took from inside the basement weighted heavily in her pouch, was everything worth it now? She did not know, not anymore at least.

"Tch, I knew it, Bloodmagic! Its overcome so many, I never thought him capable of such power." The Knight-Commander seethed.

"Jowan…said he wasn't a bloodmage…" she couldn't help but murmur softly to herself. She wished it wasn't so.

"None of us expected this. Are you alright Greagoir?" Irving asked as he brushed himself off.

"As good as can be expected given the cercumstances, if you had let me act sooner this would not have happened! Now we have a bloodmage on the loose and no way to track him!" the man shouted crossly.

Yes…the image of Jowan's shattered phylactery popped into her mind. She had let such a thing happen. Her tears strengthened her agony, she had let him play with her trust in him.

"…Where is the girl?" Greagoir shouted. From her hold in the Templars arms she saw Lily jump.

"I-I am here sir." She answered

"You helped a bloodmage, look at all he's hurt." He accused.

"S-She didn't know!" Aria found herself shouting in her defense. "Both of us, we didn't know…"

Lily looked to Aria and stood taller, bracing herself for whatever punishment comes her way.

"You've been a friend, you needn't defend me any longer." She reassured bravely. "Knight-Commander I-I was wrong…I was the accomplice to a bloodmage. I will receive any punishment you seem fit…e-even Aeonar…"

Without a shred of mercy the Knight-Commander ordered her to be taken away. As that happened the human finally turned his sight on the captured elf. She was so small compared to the bulky Templars that held her down.

"Now you, you know why the repository exists, some artifacts, some magic is locked away for a reason!" he shouted.

"Did you take anything from the repository?" Irving asked. With the gem still hidden away in her pouch she felt sad with parting with it, what was the harm?

"N-No First Enchanter." She answered with a lie.

"Hmph! Now what to do with you…" Greagoir snuffed.

"I didn't regret my actions until I found out he lied to me…but I have nothing of importance here now so I will take whatever punishment you give." Aria decided solemnly.

"Yes, and now because of you and your brainless actions all our defenses are for naught!"

"Er Knight-Commander."

A voice unexpectantly enters into the conversation. Everyone turned to see the Grey Warden, Duncan step out from around the corner and to the group.

"If I may, I'm not only looking for mages to join the kings army, I'm also recruiting for the Grey Wardens." Duncan exposed.

"Irving spoke highly of this mage and would like them to join the Wardens ranks."

"Duncan, this mage has assisted a malificar, and shown a lack of regard for the Circles rules." Irving intergected.

"She is a danger!" Greagoir added, "To all of us."

Aria looked up at the human Warden like a kicked puppy, she pleaded he not make this worse.

"This girl is a rare person who risks it all for a friend in need, I stand by my decision. I will recruit this mage." The Warden stood firmly, without fear of rejection.

"No, I refuse," The Knight-Commanders outburst made the elf flinch, "I refuse to let this go unpunished!" Behind the helplessness she felt, Aria stared at the Warden with the smallest of hope.

"I-Is it truly ok with you?"

Duncan caught her gaze and nodded.

"Greagoir, mages are needed, this mage is needed, there are worse things that plague this world than bloodmages. You know that…"

Feeling the Templars loosen their hold unsurely, Aria found herself weakly standing by herself as Duncans strong voice echoed through the room.

"I take this young mage under my wing and bare all responsibility for her actions."

"A bloodmage escapes and his accomplish is not only unpunished, but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden!? Do our rules mean nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages—this does not bode well Irving." The Templar in command shouted in rage….Does Aria sense the slightest bit of jealously from the Kight-Commander?

"Enough," the wise mage sighed, " we have no more say in the matter."

"So…does this mean I will become a Grey Warden?" the elfs' weak voice intruded into the conversation meekly, was there no death in store for her? On the inside she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to die right yet, no matter how miserable she felt.

A hand pat the girls head and Duncan nodded to her.

"Come, your new life awaits."

* * *

Reviews make me happy (O v O)/


	4. Trust

So, I feel very proud with how much I've written ih just the first three chapters. I can't promise all of them will be like so. The ones following the games main plot will definitely be the longest, while many of my filler chapters will probably be shorter.

Also I will be using clothing and weapon descriptions from Dragon Age 2 because let's face it…the armor and weapons are sooo much cooler in that game.

I can't wait until further in when Zev is finally introduced…or Sten. You know, funny thing…I kinda cried a little inside when I learned Sten couldn't be romanced lol, I just really, really liked him (= v =). Any ways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Before she knew it, a week had gone by since Aria left the Circle of Magi to travel with the Grey Warden Duncan to Ostagar. They traveled south through the Hinterland and last time she asked they were half way to their destination. It was now early in the morning before the two would set off again to attempt traveling the rest of the way.

Aria opened her eyes to the darkness of her tent that Duncan had shown her how to set up the first time the set up camp to sleep. Even now her handy work was clumsy and inexperienced since while living in the Circle she had never had to do such a thing like sleep on the ground. Yet, while the beds there had been hard, they were after all still beds. Rubbing her tired eyes free of the sleep that still gathered at the tips of her eyes she sat up slowly. It was rough getting up at a time where the sun had yet to rise, but each morning she witnessed it was like the first. Windows were never big or low enough for her to get to see the sky like she could now.

In fact, this had been the first time she's been outside since the time she lived as a servant elf's child. With her skinny arms stretching, muscles popping in relief, Aria threw the blankets from her form and crawled outside into the dark blue morning. The little mage had no qualms, walking out in just a worn white shirt several sizes too big, the mage's new mentor had lent it to her since she owned nothing but the mage's robes she wore before. Aria didn't mind the faint scent of blood she discovered the first time she put the cloth of her body. She knew what the Grey Wardens did from the stories she had read in the library and she knew what Duncan was capable of each morning before breakfast when she watched him loosen his muscles by drilling himself with the twin blades he would strap to his hips before they would set off.

"Good morning," came the gruff greetings of the human she traveled with. Already he was up, swords in each hand as he swiped the air in concentration.

"Morning…have you just started?" Aria asked watching his bare muscles work by the light of the bonfire. Her cheeks flushed each time she watched the man work, never getting you to the sight of an undressed chest. Keeping her eyes to the ground the elf found a seat by the pot this morning's stew will be cooked in; already the ingredients were placed inside, waiting for the heat of fire to set the water inside a boil.

"No, I will be finished momentarily so go ahead and put the pot on the fire if you please." Duncan answered. Wind whistled just feet away from the elf, the Warden resuming his warm ups.

With pot on the fire, Aria turned back to her mentor and watched the blades twist and turn in his deadly hands. Casting a glance to her own weapon, a worn metal staff, she felt a pang of jealously. She had no skill with a blade of any sort; she even once cut herself putting away a small meat knife. The young woman's lack of coordination did not stop her for having an interest with those who could handle them though, for she knew she would forever be stuck lugging around a staff taller than she.

"Aria, is there something on your mind?" Duncan's voice intruded into her thoughts causing her to start and look up at the man as he sheathed his swords. The elf shook her head quickly; her petty thoughts should be of no concern to him.

"Come now girl, you will be in my care until it is your time to join the Wardens. I would like to know what my recruits are thinking."

Brown eyes looked up once more to catch his honest stare.

"Your skill with blades…I find myself jealous of your skill where I only have clumsiness." She admitted. There was a chuckle as Duncan busied himself stirring the heating stew.

"Patience Aria, never be over eager to learn a new skill." He told her, "Now get dressed before the stew is finished. Nodding, the elf scurried back into her tent to dress in her mage's robes. There was a shuffle or two before she come back out and stood up to tie her belt around her hip. The pouch at her side shifted with weight. Eyebrows twitched upwards as she realized she had forgotten about the gemstone she 'borrowed' from the repository.

Unclasping the button that held the small bag closed Aria lifted the palm sized item and sat by the fire once more to stare sadly at it. She really loved the stone and how it lit up, but the terms on which she had taken it left a bad taste in her mouth. It reminded her of the fact she was betrayed by the one she trusted most.

"What's that you got there?"

Aria blinked away the pain that was probably evident in her eyes.

"….I lied when I told First Enchanter I didn't take anything from the repository." She enlightened.

"Well now, I didn't think a girl like you could lie."

"Heh…neither did I." shifting the stone in her hands at another angle she moved it closer to the fires light and watched it light up once more, sending dots of light across her face and Duncans' armor.

"I couldn't help myself really…I was a shame such a thing was hidden away."

"Is it magical, most thing in the Circle are from my understanding." The Warden asked, but Aria shook her head.

"No, I sense no magical properties from within the stone, it isn't Lyrium either, it's just nature….Though now I don't believe I want it."

"Why is that?"

Aria went silent for a moment, unsure if she wanted to answer her mentor. What harm could it do? She was traveling with the man.

"It reminds me that I-I let a bloodmage escape…That the mage was…..was my friend and he lied to me!" New tears pricked the elf's eyes and she threw the stone away from her.

"That foolish man! If he had just trusted me he wouldn't have tried it, he knew it was evil, but he went and used it anyways!" her knees found their way to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs. Hiding her face in her knees she felt a stab of shame for losing her composure in front of Duncan. She hadn't wanted to remember just yet, not when she hadn't even gotten the chance to be a Warden.

There was a shuffle as her sharp elven ears picked up the sound of Duncan walking away. Her hidden face flushed at the embarrassment of crying like a child, she wanted to be more composed, almost cool, just as the Warden before her acted. But her control over her emotions was weak.

"Aria, lift your head." Duncan murmured suddenly sounding in front of her. Aria flinched and peaked through ruffled locks to see his stern expression.

"I understand your frustration on the matter. Watching a good friend lie to you, then run away to leave you with the brunt of the trouble. But, don't let emotions such as sorrow or rage control you. Use this experience to learn from so you won't make the mistake again." Grasping her elf's petite hand he set the stone in her palm. Aria stared at him wordlessly.

"But what if I start to trust again too easily?" she murmured.

"Then keep this stone as a reminder, not everyone is trustworthy."

Fixing her eyes on the stone, she saw her reflection in deep blue and sucked in a calming breath. Wiping the tears away, then looked to Duncan nodding once. The man pats her shoulder reassuringly then got to his feet.

"Alright then, time to eat."

* * *

On the move once again had the two traveling on foot until midday, the sun was high, but the downcast clouds blocked most of the light making the day dreary. This in turn, disappointed the young elf. She wanted to feel the sun. However, the fact she was outside at all and looking up at the cloud to find what kinds of shapes they made was a dream come true.

Of course this wasn't something new to her, she had been outside the Circle before, but Aria had only been but a child. Her memories of the outside before her humans sent her off were fuzzy, she hardly remembered her parents faces at that.

The dirt road wasn't just occupying Duncan and Aria then, for suddenly the elf felt a sharp jerk of her shoulder. Falling back, the mage hit the ground with an 'omph', a human stood over her with a cross look as he passed her by without so much as an 'excuse me'

"Stupid knife-ear…" was what she heard through a sharp intake of breath. There was no flinch from Aria, she heard it occasionally from the Templars back at the Circle Tower, it was nothing new.

Duncan turned back to Aria to give her a hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, just wasn't paying attention to the road."

"Looking up at the clouds then?" the man raised an amused brow, a smile form onto her lips.

"That one looks like a Lyrium crystal." The mage pointed up at a specific puffy cloud. Aria wasn't going to let people like that human ruin this time for her, she was free.

It wasn't long before the two were back in comfortable silence as they travel further. Occasionally, broken bits of rubble would be spotted here and there along the path.

Hours later when the random bit of rubble began to take shape into broken walls and collapsed pillars Aria knew they had made it to Ostagar. Stepping up to the edge of the cliff they were passing through she couldn't help but peak over the edge to the crumble fortress, it's honor still standing though most of its wall barely did.

Grey brick, overcast by the clouds as high as a quarter of the towers length still stood strong, with pillars reaching high. What wasn't still together was reinforces with lumber and metal. From so high up Aria could make out dots of people on the inside as well as guards minding the few watch towers standing.

In just a few more minutes she would be done there as well, welcoming her chance to be something great.

* * *

This was quite the short chapter lol. R&R my dears, I might work on the next chapter tonight if I don't get absorbed into Skyrim~


	5. A War

Sorry, this is such a short chapter, I wanted to make it longer but it didn't feel right.

* * *

Aria's neck was inevitably craned upwards as she and Duncan walked swiftly down the cobblestone bridge. Cracks cause many bumps along the way and stones jutted out here and there along their path. The stone-carved railing also crumbled from past attacks where boulders had been thrown across the walkway, only to destroy the railing. However, the fortress before the elf and her mentor was holding strong as she stared in wonder at the arches and glamorous tents she could see through the entrance. One part of Ostagar that clearly stood as stubbornly as the many humans that surrounded her was one lone tower from where the two entered. So tall it was that her good vision saw the vague shapes of crows flying around the tip top. Aria wondered for what purpose the tower stood.

Then, a man adorned in golden armor walked out from around the corner, she didn't know exactly if he was coming to greet them or call her a dirty knife-ear as other human travelers had done to her on their travel here. The golden armor clad man smiled broadly, as he held out his hand to Duncan.

"Ho there, Duncan!"

"King Cailin?" The Grey Warden seemed shocked as he addressed the king. Aria too, stopped her gawking at the architecture to gawk at that man who was her king. Never had she dreamed of something like this, going outside Circle walls was one thing, but meeting the king of all Ferelden…She wanted to faint.

"What, didn't expect a royal welcome? I was beginning to think you would miss all the fun." The man smiled jokingly. Duncan didn't not join in on the kings attempt at marry making, his eyes grim, lips set in a thin line as always.

"Not if I could help it your majesty…"

Cailin seemed to nod in approval. By Duncan's side, Aria stood silently. While she was shocked to see the man before her, she had yet to know if she was just intentionally being ignored or what.

"So, The Grey Wardens told me you have a promising new recruit, I take it this is she?" The king turned the elf's way and she nervously looked up at him. He was taller than her mentor, but he didn't hold himself in a threatening in the least. Her stiff shoulder' lay more at ease.

"Allow me to introduce her your ma—" King Cailin happily interrupted and stepped towards Aria himself. She saw him lean down ever so slightly as if to get a better look at the young woman, not even close to reaching his shoulders without stretching the tips of her short fingers.

"No need to be so formal, we'll be shedding blood here together soon enough. Ho there friend, might I know your name?"

"….Aria, your majesty."

The blond king's face brightened with a charming smile.

"Pleased to meet you, the Grey Warden's are desperate to bolster their numbers and I for one, am happy to help them. I here you hail from the Circle of Magi, I trust you have some spell to help us in the upcoming battle."

Aria's mouth felt dry at her turn to speak and could simply only nod.

"I-I will do my best, your majesty." She murmured quickly. This seemed as good a reply as any, for the king nodded his head and spoke once more.

"Excellent, we have few too many Mage's and another is always welcome." Then the large man held out his hand, tentively she took it and the man grinned once again as he shook it in greetings.

"Allow me to be the first one to welcome you to Ostagar, Aria. The Warden's will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."

The elven woman gulped and hoped this man's' words spoke true, because she had no confidence surrounded with so many humans surrounding her, and a war brewing from right under her nose. Nervously, she looked up to Duncan for some sort of input to free her from this shining man's air of overconfidence.

A sigh brought her attention back to the king as he released her much tinier hand.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must return to my tent. Lohgain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." He complained lightly. Finally, Duncan spoke up, his voice that of a lecturing elder towards King Cailin.

"Your Uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliff forces could be here in less than a week."

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow will be no different." The kings' snide laugh caused Aria to jump, she didn't quite understand who they two men talked about. She could put no thought into a comment and chose to stay silent as she followed the men who began to walk deeper into the Ostagar camp; her frantic, brown eyes past a guard on the way there who also glanced at her with a silent nod

"You…sound confident." She found herself saying out loud, more so to herself than to the man in question. Cailin cast her a glance and chuckled.

"Over confident some may say, right Duncan?" The older man shook his head condescendingly.

"Your Majesty, I'm not sure the Blight can be ended quiet as…quickly as you might wish."

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight," the shade that once covered the three under barely standing arches gave way to a brighter, yet still overcast sky. Halfway through their journey from Lake Calenhad where the Circle of Magi is located the skies had become the gloomy, sunless wheather it was now. She had waited for the rain, yet it seemed to hold itself back from falling through the clouds as if to wait for the perfect time. Aria remembered back at the Circles library there were many books that depicted sad events with ran. Maybe this was such a sign the King should not ignore.

"There are plenty of Darkspawn, but alas, we see no sign of an Archdemon." Cailin's voice brought the elf away from her mindless thoughts, she glanced up at the ever grim Duncan as he spoke his thoughts of the others disappointment. Then, the man's voice was wistful, clouded with memories she could only assume were years old.

"I had hope for a war like in the stories," He sighed. "You know, with the King ridding with the fabled Grey Warden's against a tainted God." Aria felt the disappointment in this adventure seeking King as he turned towards the two as the halted near a large, burning bonfire.

"But I suppose this will have to do."

Aria looked off to the side as Duncan and the King traded a few more words. And she had to wonder, was such a war really as glamorous and exciting as he thought.


End file.
